The Dredging of Lake Xavier
by ShadowCatFan
Summary: The Professor's curiousity gets the better of him. R & R Please.


Title: The Dredging of Lake Xavier  
Author: Kelsey  
Rating: PG-13/R-ish? I'm still pretty bad at ratings.  
Summary: The Professor's curiosity get's the better of him.   
Feedback: Is good, and all too rare around here.  
Notes: No I'm not getting alarmingly prolific. I just haven't posted   
anything in a while and I have time to kill. No particular story notes to   
add here.  
  
  
When the Professor had decided to have the lake dredged, he had assumed that the most interesting things in the lake would be the carcasses of small animals. Considering what he HAD found, it was somewhat surprising that no one had objected to the cleaning. It was fall, and no one would be using the lake until it froze over and could be skated on, so no one had objected.  
  
As the Professor re-read the list of items found by the cleaning crew, and glanced through the large box of items to be returned, he couldn't help smiling maliciously. He could hardly wait to find out the rationale behind some of these belongings.  
  
"Both the cleaning crew and I were quite surprised by what was found in Lake Xavier. Before I start returning items, in the future, please throw term papers, tests, etc. in the trash, NOT the lake. Now, if I hold up an item that belongs to you please claim it," the Professor smiled benignly. He was normally a very ethical person, but since he had paid, well, quite a large sum of money, to clean the lake, he felt he deserved to have his   
curiosity satiated. Just this once.  
  
He held up a black girls' one-piece swimsuit. Kitty blushed as she went to retrieve it. //Bobby. Moonlight night. Skinny-dipping. Finally.// The Professor was surprised, he thought Bobby's attention had been on young Rogue. Ah, well. It explained the next object in his box.  
  
A navy blue pair of swim trunks was quickly salvaged by Bobby. His thoughts corroborated with Kitty's about that night.  
  
Xavier next displayed a pair of black opera gloves. The owner was obvious, but Xavier was curious as to why Rogue had thrown such lovely, expensive gloves into the lake. As Rogue re-claimed them Xavier understood. //Logan. Birthday present. Kiddo.//  
  
Which also may explain the dog-tags, Xavier noted pulling out Logan's dog-tags. "Wondered where those went," Logan muttered. He claimed them and dropped them into Rogue's lap as he returned to his seat. Xavier had a feeling they would be thrown back into the lake soon.  
  
Xavier said nothing, and held out a collection of assorted lighters. St. John glared at Bobby as he collected them. //"It's over." A sweater out the window. A box of lighters emptied. Angry smirks. "Happy now?"// The Professor was beginning to wonder how much he had missed.  
  
Hesitantly Xavier pulled a sweater out of his box of retrieved remnants. Kitty glared at Bobby. Bobby glared at St. John, and quietly claimed the sweater. //"Happy birthday Bobby!" "I love it Kitten." "Over? Kitty buys a clue and its over?" "Johnny don't!" "Too late."// This was not the triangle Xavier had expected of Bobby.  
  
The Professor pulled out a gauzy scarf. He felt that was innocent enough, until he noticed the lipstick stains. Rogue accepted it gracefully. //Bobby. Lake house. Touch. Kitty. Screaming. Tears. St. John. Isolation//. Rogue smiled at Bobby, Kitty and St. John remained impassive. Xavier made a mental note to speak with Bobby one of these days.  
  
Xavier pulled out a ratty, now slightly green, teddy bear. Kitty leapt to claim it. //Rogue! I'm gonna get you for this!// Kitty's glare at her roommate was nothing less than venomous. Rogue smiled sweetly in return.  
  
The Professor searched for something that wouldn't cause the assembly to erupt in violence. He pulled out a ring that couldn't possibly belong to a student. Scott claimed it fuming. Funny, it had been a women's ring. Oh dear. // "Age difference." Logan. Nothing in common." "Can I have my ring back?" "No."// Logan was smirking.  
  
The Professor sorted through the box, surprised by a bright yellow jacket. Hadn't Jubilee been wearing it lately? She accepted the jacket angrily. //"Johnny?" "Sorry, there's someone else." Rage. Fireworks. Ripping. Rejection. Pride// Hmm. Curiouser, and curiouser.  
  
Ah, a deck of soggy cards. Good. Remy has no romantic entanglements. //"He's a friend!" "I don't believe you!" "Fine." Cards. Favorite deck. "Damn it Rogue!"// Oh brother.  
  
A pair of sunglasses. The professor was concerned. Innocent objects were turning out not so innocent. Jubilee snatched them. // "Remy! Why?!" "Sorry chere." Throwing glasses. Agility. "You missed." "Those were my favorite sunglasses! Bastard."//  
  
Satin pillow. One of the girls. Cat fight? The professor wondered. Rogue claimed it. //"Happy birthday Roguey." Missing. "What did you with it?" "Same thing you did with Remy." Confusion. "Stole. Rogue. Stole."//  
  
Singed white T-shirt. Remy accepted the shirt. // "Damn Remy! Damn!" "Is it getting hot in her cher?"// St. John and Remy too? Xavier was beginning to think he needed a map.  
  
Xavier was surprised to find the box was now empty. "Well, that concludes a very interesting assembly. I think I'll be having a chat with each of you very soon."  
  
Remember, feedback is good! 


End file.
